


4 AM

by cecilaijima



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilaijima/pseuds/cecilaijima
Summary: Sometimes, waking up to your lover by your side is all you need.
Relationships: Aijima Cecil/Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> warning for an implication of sex as a thought…just (once) and just an implication because i am just baby.

It's around four in the morning when Syo wakes up. Far too early to be awake and far too late to fall asleep.

Yet, here he is. Eyes wide open as he's lying awake. He can feel the chilling sensations of the cold night air over the skin uncovered by the blanket. It's at times like these where he wonders how he managed to fall asleep in the first place.

Then, he remembers the arms wrapped around him. Syo can just barely make out Cecil's slumbering face in the dark, his cheek pressed against his arm. If he listens closely, he can hear his deep breaths. Or...purrs? He could've sworn that he has just heard a purr. Is that healthy? The young man looks back at his boyfriend, observing him. Cecil seems to be sleeping well enough. He figures purring should be okay.

Still feeling restless, he feels the envy crawl up at how peacefully the other could sleep, but at the same time, he was able to see, feel, and hear his prince at ease. What else could he ever ask for? A wave of serenity washes over his body and it feels as though everything in the world is right again.

Even with the feeling of drowsiness, sleep still eludes him and he starts to recall a past conversation. 

_"Isn't it uncomfortable to sleep like that? Don't your arms feel numb and sore when you wake up?" The blonde had asked once during a night like this. His question was met with a giggle._

_Oh, if anyone else was in the room, that giggle would have put a smile on their face immediately. The sun wishes it could give him the warmth that Cecil's laughter did. If only he could bask in that warmth all day. It was a kind of happiness nothing else could ever give him._

_"I think I'm just used to being a cat," Cecil smiles, "And anyway, how could I ever complain about being able to hold you? Even if it feels awful in the morning, I know I had the great privilege of holding you in my arms all night."_

He feels himself go red again. Just like how he did the first time he heard those words.

 _I'm the one who has the privilege of being held,_ he thinks _, It's not everyday that a prince tells you he wants to hold you all night._

Syo knows he should try to go back to sleep. but he fears that if he moves around too much, he might disturb Cecil out of his tranquil state. The shorter man attempts to reposition himself and be as comfortable as he can without disrupting his lover. Much to his dismay, he hears a quiet voice.

"...Syo?" The arms around his waist grow tighter.

Shit.

"Yes?" he answers.

Cecil sighs softly. "I love you...Please try to sleep." Syo can hear the lack of sleep in the brunette's voice. Was Cecil awake the whole time?

"I love you too. And I'm trying."

"Mmm...okay." He feels Cecil use his chest as a pillow. "When we both wake up again...could we...?"

Syo is unable to see clearly in the darkness, but he can feel the look in Cecil’s eyes. He starts to redden again. His heart rate speeds up a little and he chides himself for getting flustered at the thought of—well. "Could we...?" He repeats, urging the other to finish his sentence.

A warm hand clutches his own. "Spend some time together...?"

"Of course."

Cecil emits a soft giggle as he shifts his head on Syo’s chest. "Your heartbeat...hehe."

His face starts to feel warmer at the realization that Cecil could hear his heartbeat. "You're going to make me go into cardiac arrest with that laugh." He can no longer see the other's face, but he can already feel the pout that Cecil makes at that remark.

The voice that responds is quiet, but it is considerably louder than it was before. "Don't joke about that!"

"I got surgery for my heart already. It's okay, you don't have to worry about me!"

Cecil's hands grip at his shirt and he pulls Syo in closer. "Yes I do. I'm your boyfriend. I don't want to lose you in a way like that and I don't want to hear you talk about leaving like that, even if you're just joking." 

His tone softens and his grasp on Syo’s shirt loosens. “You are very important to me, Syo. Please don’t forget that.”

Syo puts a hand in his sleepy prince's hair. "I’m sorry. I love you."

"It's okay. I love you more."

Usually, this would flare up an argument about who loves each other more, but he figures that it’s probably best to let Cecil have this one. Besides, it seems that he's too tired to talk much anymore. 

"You should get some sleep. You sound really tired, you know." As he says this, he can feel another pout from Cecil.

"Mmm...that means you must get some sleep too, my beloved prince."

Well aware that Cecil probably heard his heartbeat speed up at the words "my beloved prince", he takes deep breaths to steady his pulse. "I know, I will."

Even though he had just promised to get sleep, he can't help but think about how funny it is that he had always fantasized about being a prince and how now, he's sleeping in the same bed as a real one. Syo looks down at Cecil, who is still laying on his chest. He was going to tell him “good night”, but it seems that he has returned right back to sleep. He sighs in relief and he wraps his arms around Cecil's body as much as his tired body will allow him to.

“I love you so much. You are the most important thing in the world to me. There is no one else who could give me as much happiness as you give me,” he whispers softly. Syo finds himself embarrassed saying something so romantic out loud.

“I wonder how you’re able to say words like that out loud...but I suppose that when you really love someone, it’s not easy to be quiet about it. Good night…my only prince.”

Syo’s body gives in to lethargy and his “slumbering” prince turns out to be wide awake.

Cecil buries his reddened face into Syo’s chest.

_Ah, since when did you come up with words like that, Syo?_

**Author's Note:**

> i have finally decided that instead of constantly refreshing syoceci tags on pixiv and ao3 that i should just make my own food. do not like it but what is a simple man supposed to do when he is starving with good taste. i think that everyone should stop sleeping on syoceci. i probably switched tenses but like i am 15 and cannot write do excuse me lol


End file.
